istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse Eclipse Session 24
The twenty fourth session of Apocalypse Eclipse Preceeded by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 23 Rushing back, Blindfest arrives at the city of Hestavar to find it completely under siege by elemental forces. Instead of going straight to the front lines, Blindfest makes its way to Aurosion, the highest temple of the city. They are greeted by the angel Kemuel, prime minister of the Bright City, who quickly sends Blindfest off in different directions to complete their own individual missions. Bane decides to deliver a package and help build some defensive weapons, Claudiu heads off to assassinate a enemy leader and find out more information about the enemy, Nehem raises the morale of some disheartened troops and rescues trapped citizens, and Darrak goes to heal some other troops, as well as discern the elemental force's main battle strategies. As Bane starts off on his assignment, he quickly comes across an old friend: Fortenk. Bane sassily greets him and together they retrieve some materials from inside town in order to construct some arcane grenades. While Bane is looking for the materials needed, he also checks the armor shops for some weaponry but is unable to find the armor he is searching for, as the shops had already been looted. Upon returning, Bane is able to use his arcane knowledge to complete the devices. He then returns to base to see exactly what the package to be delivered was. As he returns he quickly comes across Deliverer, with whom he is asked to deliver a vial of poisons to some angels who were trapped behind enemy lines. He also sees Cathonia and inquires about how the Raven Queen feels about their mission, to which Cathonia replies that the goddess is pleased with their progress. In order to arrive at their destination quickly, Bane asks his companion to get into the Bag of Holding he borrowed from Claudiu and jumps off the edge of one of the earth motes. Just before he is about to hit the ground, he chants a quick spell and crash through the ground without a scratch. As he gets up, he sees a fort with a long bridge being guarded by some elementals. Instead of trying to sneak through them he teleports right past them. Bane then meets an even larger elemental which he had to get by. Deploying even more sneakiness, he took the form of the guards on the bridge and readily talked his way through the guard. After getting past that, he finally let his companion out of the bag and the goods were delivered. Feeling invigorated with their newly poisoned weapons, the angels charged out and destroyed the elementals keeping them captive. Meanwhile, Darrak heads off to the library of Kerith-Ald where he finds Eiluned. Using his incredibly perceptive dwarven eyes and a handy ritual, Darrak is able to gather enough information on the elementals Mirmakur and Xixecal to discern what their next move in battle might be. Armed with this knowledge, Darrak and Eiluned return to Aurosion to inform the angelic captains. Meanwhile, Claudiu is sent by Kemuel to the district of Hundred Bridges to spy on the elemental forces. There he meets with Retholien to break into the enemy's base, steal maps of their troops and fleet. Together they sneak past a guard post disguised as arsonists of Imix. When they reach the base Claudiu picks the lock on the door, slinks his way past a guard, grabs the maps, and teleports out. Afterwards, Claudiu is sent to the neighborhood of Redcliffs to assassinate the efreet general, Kim Zaan. There he rendezvous with Lady Sanguine and the two of them locate Kim Zaan in a cliff-side cave, infiltrate his hideout, and kill the general. Nehem first travels to the fields of Ida to raise the spirits of injured troops and encourage them to rejoin the battle. Along with the rocking exuberance of the Raging Boars, Nehem regales them with stories of some of his personal exploits, as well as reminding them that the gods triumphed long ago against primordial forces and would again today. This mission complete, Nehem heads to a neighborhood called the Salts to rescue some trapped civilians. There he finds Sanda Vasili starting the rescue attempt, though Nehem has a moment of worry as he is not possesed of any great strength and many are buried under rubble. With a bit of luck and searching he finds an individual only lightly buried. Nehem convinces those freed from the rubble to assist him in helping the others and eventually a large group is standing before him. Nehem proceeds to fashion some crude splints and goes about treating various peoples injuries before the civilians depart with Sanda. After stopping the siege on Hestavar, Blindfest receives a sending message from Shah Abdul-Azim Abassi saying that his spies have located the portal which sucked up all the wayward souls. It was being moved, and is currently at the volcano-prison of Imix. The Shah also informs them that the followers of Zaaman Rul have begun their uprising and are fighting back at the volcano. The party attempts to planeshift the Killer's Killer back to the City of Brass, but in a stroke of luck, instead of reaching the city they teleport to the volcano-prison itself. Outside on the main stairs the adventurers face off against a group of efreets. Darrak causes the efreets to become his undead minions and the party enters in to the volcano. Followed by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 25 Recording *Part 1 - In which Blindfest helps defend Hestavar from an elemental siege and then returns to the Elemental Chaos to strike at the heart of Imix's power.